


Wisconsin is For Lovers - A Songfic

by upsteadheart



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsteadheart/pseuds/upsteadheart
Summary: A songfic based on one of my absolute FAVOURITE country songs, ‘Coffee with Her’ by Brett Kissel. I listen to this song pretty much every morning when I wake up and EVERY lyric makes me think of my favourite pair, which inspired this short little drabble.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Wisconsin is For Lovers - A Songfic

As Jay came to a slow wake in the morning, it was still pitch-black outside. Darn army-time. His internal clock had him conditioned to waking up at 4:30 in the morning, 5 on a good day, if he was really lucky.

Looking down at his girlfriend, still fast asleep wrapped up in the bedsheets, Jay smiled brightly. There would never come a time where he’d look at Hailey and not feel like the absolute luckiest guy on the face of the earth, blessed with the greatest gift imaginable.

Letting her sleep in a little while longer, Jay very quietly changed into some sweats and a muscle tee, heading downstairs to hit the treadmill for a good hour or so.

Anybody who looked at the man knew he kept in good shape, but running or cardio of any sort had never really been his favourite way to break a sweat.

He’d only recently come to love hitting the treadmill after his therapist recommended the workout as a good way to put on some headphones, turn off the world around him, spend some time being one with his mind and his thoughts, and sweat away his worries.

Jay had to admit, just like he’d admitted Hailey was right about him needing therapy in the first place, his therapist had been right on the money with absolutely everything she’d recommended him, this included.

On this particular morning stretch, his mind was spun back to memories of his mom, him and Will growing up, their childhood, their home… A simpler time, before life got real.

A time before he was exposed to the real evils of the world while fighting a war overseas, and even the ones he saw every day right here at home as a cop.

Thinking of his mom made Jay’s thoughts shift towards Hailey. A thought that could never do anything besides plant a wide smile on his face.

Jay thought about how he longed to be able to introduce her to his mom, watch her fall in love with the blonde just like he had, and be able to tell her he’d finally found the one.

Luxury vacations, designer cars, mansions by the lake… All the riches in the world, and not a single one compared to the happiness having Hailey come into his life had brought the vet.

Coming to the end of his run, Jay stepped off the machine, towelling off the sweat dripping from his brow, the beads that had formed on his arms, chest and back, and threw back the rest of his water bottle as he caught his breath.

He hopped in the shower real quick before breakfast, knowing there wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell Hailey would kiss him or even come within ten feet of him unless he did.

Once he’d freshened up, Jay headed into the kitchen, the sun beginning to come up now, and shining in through the tall ceiling windows of the house, naturally lighting up the log wood house.

He turned on the Keurig, grabbing his and Hailey’s favourite k-cups from the drawer Hailey had almost scarily perfectly organized. Making sure to grab the cups and not move a single other thing in the drawer, so he might actually keep his life today.

Jay popped the k-cup into the machine, filling his cup first to drink while he made Hailey’s. And as if the machine set off her radar, Jay heard a set of footsteps coming towards the kitchen just as the second mug was filling up.

He smiled and released a soft chuckle as he felt two short arms wrap halfway around his waist, and a light weight press into his back.

Jay turned around to face his girlfriend, taking in her adorable half-asleep smile and bedhead. His hands on her hips, he lifted Hailey up onto the counter, standing between her legs.

Hailey bent her head down to kiss him, her arms laced around his neck. “Morning, beautiful.” Jay greeted. “Sleep well?” He asked her, his hands around the bare skin of her thighs, holding her body close against his.

“Mm. Always when I’m in your arms.” She told him, smiling against his lips’ embrace, breathing in the always intoxicating scent of his body wash.

Hearing the coffee stop pouring, both of their heads turned to look at the machine, as Jay took the second mug out from under the tap.

“You’re timing is impeccable as always.” Jay said to her. “Your favourite ‘hazelnut donut shop’.” He placed the mug in her hands, making a content sigh escape the blonde as that first sip feeling hit.

A soft moan escaped from between her lips. “You always make it perfectly.” Hailey told her boyfriend, making him laugh.

“You mean stickin’ a pod into a machine, hitting a button on said machine and letting it pour out into a mug?” He joked.

Hailey giggled back adorably. “Must be the love it was made with then.” She poked. “Now that I buy.” Jay pressed a kiss against her forehead, before helping her down off the counter, taking her by the hand, and leading them out onto the terrace.

Hailey curled a leg under herself, sitting down on the swaying porch swing. Jay sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, as his girlfriend curled into his side.

The blonde took a deep breath in, inhaling the fresh, clean air, and pleasing fragrances of pine, cedar and salt water.

“It’s so beautiful up here.” She expressed contently, letting the quiet serenity surround her, hearing only the distant calls of loons. “I’m glad you’re finally startin’ to come down.” Jay told her, kissing her temple.

The corners of Hailey’s mouth turned up in a soft smile. “Some girls might dream about being flown out to tropical islands, or thousand-dollar tours of Europe… I’ve been dreaming about this trip since you first brought it up a couple months back. And there’s nowhere else on earth I’d rather be right now.” Hailey breathed, dropping her head against Jay’s strong chest.

“You got that right.” Jay agreed, cuddling her small frame, and relishing in the sense of peace that overwhelmed him, sitting here looking out on the water, a hot cup of coffee at hand, his best girl wrapped in his arms, and the freedom of two weeks away from any and all responsibilities.

He’d finally made the trip up here after years of dreaming about it. And there was no greater happiness imaginable than this moment right here, enjoying a slow morning, having coffee with her.


End file.
